Kitsune Meddling
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: A bet, a ball, and a meddlesome son.  What's Kagome to do?


_A.N. A piece I have owed to TheSorrowfulVampress for awhile now. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"Sesshomaru's precious princess, I presume?"

Surprised sapphire irises met mischievous golden orbs, caution quickly overtaking her. "Sesshomaru's top warrior/miko, actually. The cousin my Lord denies, I presume?" The blue eyed beauty tossed her braid behind her, shoving past the tricky youkai, only to have her wrist seized by large yet graceful claw-tipped fingers.

"Now what's your hurry? Surely, as such a key person in the Great Lord of Sticks up the Ass's wondrous kingdom, you have the sensibility to know you should conceal me in a bedroom as far away from the illustrious Sesshomaru's sensitive olfactory senses. Or else, the poor little inu may wind up with a head ache at my "potent, insufferable stench"." He smirked, leaning down a little condescendingly. "Now, how about you take me somewhere comfortable?"

A sharp slap laced with pure reiki rang in the air. "Let me get one thing clear, right now _Youko-kun_; I'm not some little weakling you can seduce on a whim. I'm a miko. A miko that has weathered the last 100 years in the Makai just fine. I may not be much to you, but here I command respect. Keep your hands to yourself if you wish to keep them, Thief." And with that said, she stormed off.

Green-blue eyes lit up with glee as an orange haired kitsune slunk out of the shadows. "Told you. Okaa-san is way too in control for tactics like that to work. So, ready to just give me Kuronue? Or do you want to prolong the suffering?"

"Hush, Kit. You'll see." Frustrated, the silver kitsune disappeared.

"What's your game, Kit? I know you don't really want the bat. So, whatever you're doing better have a purpose. I won't suffer that thief's presence for your idle amusement." Cold golden orbs bore into the younger male as the taiyoukai appeared. He was very clearly displeased.

Grinning ear to ear, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Well... You remember our conversation last year, don't you?" Chuckling lightly at Sesshomaru going pale, he shrugged. "You haven't provided a solution, have you? Just think of all the possibilities, hm?"

* * *

><p>Furious, the miko stomped through the gardens, desperately in need of the serenity her surroundings usually inspired. "Dumb thief..." She let out a sigh, flopping down on the ground, her eyes closing as she spread out.<p>

"Miko-sama? Why are you angry?"

Cracking her eyes open, she looked at the little servant girl in surprise. "Oh, Yukiko, I'm sorry. I was supposed to meet you earlier, wasn't I? I was distracted-Come here." Her tone was suddenly steely as she caught sight of the glaring red mark on her face.

Hesitantly, the girl stepped forward, her cat ears twitching as she listened carefully to their surroundings. "It's no big deal. It'll be gone before you know it." Her cheeks pinkened with embarrassment.

Bringing her lightly glowing hand up to the girl's face, she let it hover until the angry welt disappeared. "Yukiko-chan..." She let out a sigh. "I know you think it's okay for him to hurt you, but it's not. Love isn't supposed to hurt-At least not like that." Kissing her forehead, she let the young teen go. "Now come. There's still time to train."

* * *

><p>Tension permeated the inu taiyoukai's being. "That kit can't be serious..." He shook his head, trying to drive the thoughts away and get back to his paperwork. With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fend off a headache. "Jaken!"<p>

"Yes M'Lord?" the familiar little imp squacked, a little more wrinkled, but much the same. "How may I serve you, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Bring me..." Sesshomaru paused, nose wrinkled in distaste. "My 'cousin'."

* * *

><p>Gracefully, the miko moved through her katas, the sun setting in the distance and her student gone. Her eyes were closed, the motions as natural as her breathing. "Shippou... Are you going to hover in the distance, or come talk to me?"<p>

The orange haired kit grinned, jumping at the miko and taking her to the ground, trapped in his arms as he mercilessly tickled her sides. He was careful though, making sure not to dig too hard with his claws. "Revenge!" His eyes were lit up with laughter as he exacted his "vengeance" on the woman who had raised him.

Squeals and gasps of laughter feel from the miko's lips as she squirmed, finally just settling against him as he let up. "I've missed you so much, Shippou-chan."

"I've missed you too, Okaa-san." He smiled, playing with her hair as she used to do with him. "So, any lucky guys I should be grilling about their intentions? After all, I know the press of total purity must be frustrating." His tone was light and joking.

"Shippou!" Kagome's cheeks turned pink as she slapped her son playfully. "Why can't you be like every other kid and forget your okaa-san is a woman?"

Rolling his eyes, the kit shoved at her playfully. "Oh, come on! Kitsune aren't wired to be so uptight about sexuality. You know, I worry about you sometimes." His face became serious. "You can't spend your entire life ignoring your own desires. It's not healthy."

"And you, my son, are going to tell me about sexual health? My son whose partners show up periodically in search of you? I think you're a bit amorous to be giving those sorts of talks." Her tone was not scolding, simply truthful. She obviously held no illusion regarding her son and his choices in life. "Now, what do you say to a spar, hm?"

* * *

><p>"To what do I owe the <em>honor<em> of being summoned by the great Lord Sesshomaru?" Youko's tone was mocking as he combed his fingers through his silver hair, appraising the inu carefully.

Only a tiny narrowing of the eyes showed the taiyoukai was angered as he stared the kitsune down. "Why have you come? The kit was not clear in his response, and unless you wish for your blood to coat this Sesshomaru's claws, I require an answer."

Seeming almost bored, the silver kitsune yawned lazily. "I came to bed the miko."

"Why?"

Intrigued, Youko smirked. "Oh, don't tell me she is yours? That would make taking her all the more sweet, knowing I'd be stealing her from you." His tone and manner were sly, eyes alight with a true hunger for the thrill of stealing her.

Glaring, the inu stood, his youki gathering around him at the insult. "Kagome is my warrior, my adviser, and my companion. Interfering with her is akin to interfering with my affairs. You will tread lightly, and _not_ provoke my wrath."

Surprise permeated the youkai as he was dismissed, certain only moments ago that he was going to be banished.

* * *

><p>Letting a low sigh pass through her lips, the miko flitted through the trees, patrolling her Lord's lands faithfully. No one dared attack though. No one ever dared.<p>

"So this is what it's like to be my dear cousin's number one pawn, hm? It seems the draw backs out weigh the benefits. How can one stick to such a boring routine and _not_ go insane?" Mischievous gold eyes peered at the blue eyed beauty, a certain curiosity in them.

Jumping down to the ground to stand level with him, she raised her hand, hitting him with a mild blast of purification. "That's how I stick to it-Killing and maiming idiots breaks up the monotony." She shrugged, turning to go once more.

His claws shot out, grasping her wrist. "Why act so cold to me? I thought you were the kind and gentle miko of legend... Or perhaps you're cold to mask the heat, the fire that's burning with passion deep inside of you?" His voice was soft and silky as he breathed against her neck, lips pressing lightly against her pulse point.

Heat dusted across her cheeks, whirling around to slap him as she ripped her wrist out of his grasp. "Go. Away."

* * *

><p>Barely containing his laughter, Shippou turned back to his host as they watched the miko stomp away. "See? It'll be perfect. She'll tame him, he'll bring her out of her shell. And then Okaa-san will be your cousin-in-law." He smirked, knowing the taiyoukai clearly had reservations about all of this.<p>

"Why not one of my men? This... Thief is not worthy." The taiyoukai's voice was cool as he regarded the younger male.

"They wouldn't be either. No one _is_ worthy. Okaa-san is a woman of the highest caliber. And no offense, but I don't even see you as worthy. She's... Beyond everyone.

"But Youko is an outsider. He does not fear you as your men do, or feel subordinate to "m'Lord's miko". And at the same time, he is your family. So, though he is an outsider, Okaa-san being with him is not seen as a disloyalty to you, her Lord. And he's just charming enough to bring her out of her self-imposed celibacy." Shippou grinned, clearly pleased with his reasoning.

Uncertain, Sesshomaru let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. "I will be holding a gathering of some sort. If he wants her, he'll have to compete with other suitors."

Watching the older male leave, a smirk tugged at the kitsune's features. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Why are all the Makai Lords coming here in two days? You hate being social." Kagome's sapphire eyes were suspicious as she regarded the taiyoukai, uncertain of his intentions. With Shippou around, she always had to be cautious.<p>

"It has been a decade since I've hosted anything. You and all of my advisers have been urging me to do this for some time now." Continuing his paperwork, the taiyoukai didn't look up.

"And for some time, you've ignored us. Why the change Sess?" Folding her arms across her chest, the miko leaned against the desk. She wasn't buying his excuse. She knew her kit and the taiyoukai were conspiring.

"Do you not trust me, Miko?" Cold golden orbs met sapphire pools with veiled affection.

Annoyed, Kagome sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Always know how to make me feel guilty, huh, Sess?" She let out a slow sigh, laying her head against his chest.

Stroking her hair, the male kissed the top of her head. "You are right to be suspicious. Your kit is plotting. The gathering is my own interference in that."

"Thanks Sess."

* * *

><p>"She's amazing isn't she?" Shippou smirked as he leaned against the wall, his orange tail swishing a bit as he watched the older kitsune.<p>

Clearly still annoyed at being turned down _twice_, Youko "hmph"ed. "She is clearly a true miko. Vows of chastity and all. I've never met a woman so adamant about guarding her precious virginity. Clearly, she is frigid."

Only somewhat annoyed by the normally grave insult, to a kitsune especially, the orange haired kitsune laughed in his face. "You assume far too quickly that a fire that burns not for you, does not exist. If that were how the world worked, many a being would be "frigid"." Mischief brewed in his young eyes, clear enjoyment at the older male's struggle in his features.

With clear disbelief in his eyes, the silver kitsune looked at the younger male directly. "The kami themselves could not get her to willingly lie down."

Arching an eyebrow, light chuckles fell from the younger male's lips. "And here I thought Youko Kurama _lived_ for a challenge. Or perhaps, years of having low women throw themselves at your feet has dulled your abilities? After all, you've never been with a woman of Okaa-san's caliber before."

"I _will_ seduce the frigid little miko. When I'm done, she will want to follow me to the ends of the earth, longing for my touch alone." Vanity flashed in golden irises as the youkai disappeared.

"My bet will be on it being the other way around." Though the area was now deserted, he knew Youko heard.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Kagome, yet again, had to help Jaken rearrange the way the guests were to be positioned in the palace. None could be closer to the private dwellings of the Lord than the others, none could receive accommodations perceived as superior, and <em>all<em> had to have a distance from one another so as not to upset the gentle balance of power amongst Makai's rulers. "It's like dealing with temperamental two year olds, all fighting for the same toy."

Ruefully smiling at the miko, Jaken nodded. "But my Lord trusts us to make the arrangements, so we must take pride in that!"

The simple pleasure the imp took in serving was something the sapphire eyed girl had never understood, but often admired. Her loyalty to Sesshomaru could not be questioned, but she could not be contented in such simplistic duty. "I just wish I could pin down the motives of my tricky little kit. All Sesshomaru would say is that he's meddling."

"As long as we complete our task." The imp frowned, going back to his work. He knew what was happening. Though he didn't understand it. He saw the miko's chastity as an ultimate loyalty to his Lord, and couldn't fathom why the kit or his Lord himself wanted to change that.

"Jaken? I was wondering... How are Sesshomaru and Youko related? I know they're cousins, but they're different breeds." Curiosity shined in her eyes as she gazed at the little imp.

Pausing in his task, he met her eyes with vague suspicion. "Their grandmother was an astral youkai. Her children could be any breed and she had two daughters. My Lord's okaa-san, Haruko, was born inu, the thief's okaa-san, Akiko, was born kitsune. Why the sudden interest in m'Lord's disgraceful relative?"

"Just a passing curiosity. He's been a mild irritation as of late."

In the shadows, cool golden orbs watched. "So the kit's plan may work..."

* * *

><p>Like a predator stalking his prey, Youko watched the beauty. He knew that he needed to change tactics. He would have to befriend her first. "Now, why would Sesshomaru's favorite little pet be all alone the night before a gathering? Shouldn't he be rubbing his scent off on you to make sure no one touches his miko-chan?"<p>

"Does being nosy just come as a trait of your species? Or am I really that interesting?" Kagome bit back, wishing her kit had never interfered with her quiet existence.

"Clearly, you have no idea how interesting you are if you must ask." With a teasing look, he sauntered over to her, somehow plopping down with grace next to her. "You _do_ realize you're intriguing, don't you?" He laid on his side, chin propped up on his hand as his claws toyed with the grass beneath them. Humor glimmered in his eyes.

A faint blush crept up her neck, but she quickly looked away. "I believe you are misinformed. You see, I am not of any interest. Only the shikon no tama that pulses inside of me is." Sorrow clouded her eyes for a moment as she rested a hand on her chest.

"Hm, no, you are misinformed. Are you not aware of the cause of the gathering? My dear cousin wishes to find you a "proper" mate. And all of the taiyoukai and their followers come. Wanting you." Trailing his claws along her arm, he met her eyes. "But then, perhaps I'm drawn the same way... Or perhaps it's my lust for stealing away with prizes that do not belong to me."

Lashing out only lightly with her reiki, she jumped up and ran away, her heart thundering in her ears.

* * *

><p>Polite, civil chatter permeated the ball room, creating the illusion of a simple gathering of human socialites. It was unnerving to those that knew better. Youkai pleasantries were a dizzying, deadly dance.<p>

"Thank you, but I must decline. I do not drink, it conflicts with my training." Kagome smiled her sunny smile, hoping to charm the unfamiliar ookami youkai into leaving her be. It almost made her long for the days when Kouga claimed her. Almost.

Laughing boisterously, Kouga snatched her hand, kissing her forehead. "So Lord of the Fluff finally started looking to get you settled. Thought it would take another century of smelling that tantalizing scent before he realized it needed some male influence." He winked, obviously formerly a part of the school of thought that Sesshomaru and she would get together eventually.

"Oh, leave her alone, Kouga!" Ayame chuckled lightly, slapping her mate's arm. Her jade irises danced with merriment.

"So, any prospective mates, yet?" The male ookami beamed, clearly not willing to let up.

"Miko. I want to talk with you." The voice was cool and business like, the woman to whom it belonged even more so.

"Lord Mukuro." Kagome nodded at her in greeting, falling into step with the woman with relative ease. They were familiar enough with one another in battle, that though they'd never been social, there was no awkwardness between them any longer.

"I imagine you know the purpose of this gathering is for you to attain a mate. The inu is not very tricky in that regard." Mukuro's tone was slightly warmer now that it was the two of them, alone on the balcony. But it was still business as usual, not a hint of tease.

"If you're looking for the absence of mischief, you may be surprised yet-My kit is plotting." The blue eyed beauty had no deception in her tone, though she was evading the subject somewhat.

"Hmf. I'm not going to beat around the bush, Miko. I want you. I have since I saw you when you were just a little chit trailing after the inu hanyou. In the time I have known you, you have earned my respect. You are my equal in battle and that alone garners you favorable status in my eyes. Add in your loyalty and intelligence, and it makes you even more appealing.

"But this isn't a declaration of "love". I like pretty things. I like power. And I love have pretty, powerful creatures in my bed. I would treat you as my mate, and therefore be kind to you. But it is business. You are a unique ally. And I could elevate your status in this world, and allow you to step from the shadows of the past. It is a bargain. Think on it." Finished, Mukuro kissed the miko lightly and walked away, leaving her in shock.

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes peered up at the stars as the miko lay in the garden, the late hour not deterring her quest for peace of mind. "Youko, I'm really not in the mood. I just want to think. Can't we postpone the sexual harassment until morning?"<p>

Light chuckles passed through his lips at that. "I was unaware you were beginning to enjoy it. But I shall keep that in mind."

Too tired to argue, the miko turned on her side, eyes coming to a close. "Go away, Youko."

Pouting over dramatically, the silver kitsune laid down next to her. "Aw, now that's not polite. But then, you are always impolite, aren't you, Miko? Refusing drinks from hopeful suitors. Terrible." His tone was colored by humor.

Snapping her eyes open to glare at him, she sent a mild jolt of her reiki at him. "As I said, it disagrees with my training method. A miko must retain purity." At the last part, her tone became slightly false, yet charming as if it was a practiced lie.

"But doesn't the burden of _constant purity_ become irksome?" Youko leaned in, his claws ghosting across her arm.

Brushing him off, she arched an eyebrow as her eyes danced with thinly veiled entertainment. "Are we discussing my abstaining from alcohol, now? Or something else?"

"Teasing youkai is never wise, Ka-go-me." His tone was silky, pronouncing the name as it were a loving caress. Rolling on top of her, Youko kissed her fiercely, his claws dragging along her sides as he nibbled at her lower lip.

Gasping in surprise, the miko didn't even know how to respond. Her body heated at his touch, stripping her of the ability to think for a long moment. Slowly, she began to press her lips to his in return.

Control oddly slipping at her light touches, the kitsune growled low, possessiveness gripping him to the core. He wanted her. Wanted to claim her. With him, his beast seemed to stir, growling and clawing at him in a plea to claim her as his mate.

Heat coursed through her veins, shock blossoming deep within her. These feelings were foreign and unfamiliar to her. "N-no!" Throwing him off her, she tried to scramble away, only to be caught by his gentle claws once more.

Holding her in place, the kitsune kissed her on each cheek. "Do not run. I know you want this as much as me."

"No." She pushed him away, looking at him sternly. "You call my purity a burden. And perhaps it is. But it is a part of me. Why should I sacrifice that? What do I get in turn? Sex? Sex for the sake of sex has no meaning. Maybe if I was still just a little teenager chasing Inuyasha, I would feel differently. But... I am not so young, Youko. What can you offer me that will replace my own sense of self-discipline?"

Confusion set into his features at that, unable to respond. He had never viewed chastity the way she did, never thought it some kind of an asset or even a matter of importance. For once, he could not come up with a witty retort.

Standing up, she sighed, ready to retreat into the relative safety of her quarters. "See? I doubt you've ever even viewed virginity as an important matter. You are a thief through and through. You offer me nothing."

Frowning, the infamous thief watched her go. Thoughts raced through his mind a mile a minute. He wanted her.

* * *

><p>"Told you he'd want more than a romp. He's tasted her, and now he wants more." Shippou's eyes gleamed as he and his long time friend watched the two. "It's only a matter of time now."<p>

* * *

><p>"Spar me." It was a demand, not a request as the taiyoukai stood before her, dressed to train with his long time companion.<p>

Surprised, Kagome looked up at him, her own training not having yet begun for the day. "Someone is feeling aggressive today. Come on, Sess. Let's see what your made of." She walked into the dojo, tossing some of her weighted clothing into the corner as she stretched her muscles out.

Sesshomaru mimicked her, aching for the fight. He wanted to cut loose, and the miko was the only one he trusted to allow him to... And survive. "No weapons. Natural strength only, and any ki one might possess." The statement was familiar, and not needed after their many years together, but it passed through his lips like it always did.

Nodding, the miko faced him. "As you wish, my Lord." Her tone was just a little mocking, but humorously so.

And thus, the match began.

* * *

><p>"Not liking this sight, Youko? perhaps you want to be the only youkai who can drag their claws along her body... Perhaps with a different intention, I am sure." Shippou's tone was light and teasing, but pure satisfaction at his plan falling into place shined in his eyes.<p>

"What is your game, Kit?" Claws digging into his palms, the older male glared at his cousin through the window. He wanted her. Wanted to be the only one to touch her.

"The game hasn't changed, Youko. Unless you wish to walk away with a prize not discussed? Because in that case, I may need to demand just compensation from you." Eyes twinkling with mirth, he smirked at him.

"Name the price."

"Make her happy."

* * *

><p>"You're wrong, you know that? Even a thief may offer just compensation for a worthy prize." Mischievous gold eyes flashed with want.<p>

Cracking one eye open as she laid in the garden, the miko let out a sigh. Her muscles were pleasantly tired out from her sparring session, but there was still a burning desire, a need for some other form of physicality. "And what could an honorable thief offer me?"

"Many things... Pleasurable things. Kits." His eyes slid over her body, frowning at the thick scent of his male relative on her.

"W-what?"

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, may I inquire as to the whereabouts of the miko? She has not been seen today." The male frowned, clearly wishing to put in his bid for the female's heart.<p>

"This Sesshomaru is not the miko's keeper." Turning away, the taiyoukai frowned, realizing she'd been missing for several hours.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the miko and kitsune reappeared, undeniable victims of kitsune meddling.<p> 


End file.
